Cerus (The Saurian Stone Journey)
Cerus is one of three human protagonists in an upcoming original story by Shiramu-Kuromu. He is a tall, strong, black skinned man of an ambiguous race of human who was forged into creation as an experiment by the Troodons to create the "Ultimate Survival Being". Given the environment of the Paleo Dimension, and the fact the best animal known for survival are humans, Cerus was forged as a human with a high degree of intelligence and physical strength. He does not speak, however, yet alone make a sound, but his indications are made clear by his actions. Having taken in and tamed a baby Triceratops many years ago, and now having raised said Triceratops into his personal mount named "Stone", Cerus has come very close to nearly conquering all of the Paleo Dimension because of his tenacity to survive and improve his abilities to survive. The taming of Stone was only the beginning, however, as one fateful day, he comes across two other humans known as Geif and Terry, who will team up with Cerus to find a way to escape the Paleo Dimension, although it's made clear that Cerus more than likely wishes to stay in the jungles of the environment he had grown up in. Appearance Cerus is a 7'2", dark skinned human with a heavily built muscular stature, especially around his chest. It is unclear if Cerus is more closer to Native American or Native African in regards to his race, but he more leans towards the latter in regards to skin coloration and overall aesthetics. Cerus's hair is, for the most part, bald with only a tiny bit of fuzz as to where his hair once was, as he had cut off his own hair to avoid getting it stuck in something. His clothing is made up off leathery or feathered animal hides, as the only major land animals he could hunt and skin for clothing were reptiles or birds, as no mammals naturally exist in the Paleo Dimension. However, his clothing is very refined in look as to how clean it looks on him, and he has a moderately sized sack also made of leather in which to store items with. Personality Cerus is noted as being incredibly intelligent about his surroundings, and knows how to properly utilize every skill at his disposal to his own advantage. His knowledge consists of personal experiences, studies, and observations made of the various Dinosaurs in the Paleo Dimension. For instance, he considers the Tyrannosaurus rex a less of a worry than the Deinonychus, because the Tyrannosaurus has never been known to go after small sized prey, even if they stand right next to it, and Cerus is far too small for the oversized Tyrannosaurus to even consider trying to hunt Cerus. Not only that, but even while mounting Stone and moving through an area, the Tyrannosaurus is also smart enough to not attack Stone or Cerus, since the Tyrannosaurus recognizes Stone's tamed behavior and ability to follow orders as a sign that had Cerus actually wanted to, he could easily get the drop on the Tyrannosaurus and go in for the kill via goring it with Stone's brow horns. As such, both parties generally stay away from each other. Another example of Cerus's survival skills is that he saw an opportunity for an ally in the form of an infantile Stone, who was abandoned since his mother had been killed by predators. Due to Stone's young age, and the fact Cerus knew of a special fruit that Triceratops loves to eat if they ever get the chance, Cerus frequently traveled into Brontosaurus territories to gather the fruits in question, and knew exactly how to avoid the territorial giants by Cerus utilizing the feathers of a certain bird which are safe for himself to be around, but annoying for the Dinosaurs to stay near at all, and thus they avoid. When approaching Stone with the fruits, he makes sure he bathes to avoid Stone getting the same smell from what the Brontosaurs have to deal with when he's gathering the fruit. Trivia *Cerus, in addition to Stone, would later be used as the names for the main player character used by Shiramu-Kuromu and his mount in ARK: Survival Evolved. Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by Weapon Choice Category:Axemen Category:Bow Users Category:Spear Users Category:Wilderness Survivalists Category:Animal Tamers Category:Animal Lovers Category:Article stubs